


Fascade

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Investigation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak isn't as big and bad as he portrays himself to be
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 2





	Fascade

Zak sat in the darkened room alone, senses heightened in his new environment. He could hear Aaron and Nick moving to their locations before it went quiet. Staring his digital recorder, Zak took a deep breath. "Is there anyone in here with me?" he asked.

He hoped there wasn't. Being with two other guys and doing an investigation was one thing, but being alone in a closed room in an abandoned insane asylum is another. For the show, however, he was Mr. Badass Ghost Hunter/Provoker. "If there is, I'm all alone in this little room here. I'm all yours."

A shadow passed to his left and Zak quickly swung his night vision camera over to catch it, failing. "Was that you that just went by me? Why don't you come closer and talk to me? Shove me out of this chair if you don't like me in here!" Silence. Zak set down his camera, facing him in the chair, and waited. He thought he heard faint screams coming from down the hallway. Dismissing them as Aaron being Aaron, he picked up his prop and draped it over his shoulders. "I'm the new head doctor here! If you don't like what those doctors and nurses did to you, come and tighten this straight jacket around me."

Faint moans came from the corner of the room and Zak whirled around, buckles clanking loudly. "I can hear you! Is that all you got? Just a bunch of noises?" Standing up, straight jacket still around his body, he approached the corner he believed the noises were coming from. "I'm here! What are you going to do to me?!" Zak's heartbeat started to race. He could feel something in the room. It was growing, gaining strength. Goosebumps rose on his body, hair standing on end.

A sudden chill blew through the air, with it was a voice. A harsh moan, barely above a whisper. "Kill."

Zak gulped. "You're going to kill me?" he asked loudly, keeping up the fascade. "Come over here and try it!"

It seemed as the entire wall he was facing moved towards him slowly. The black mass loomed above him. Zak let out a strangled cry that echoed off the dirty white walls of the asylum. Blackness engulfed him, brought him to his knees and down to the ground. Faintly he heard Nick scream his name and shuffling. The door being bashed open. Hands were pulling him up into warmth. Wrapping his arms involuntarily around the thin body that clung to him, Zak felt hands at his back, pulling off the straight jacket. Resting his head against Nick's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat of fear, Zak closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 29, 2009 on DA (my very first GA fic)


End file.
